beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter ten : Yukio Okumura
My life literally flashes before my eyes. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Is all I can think. I see Link hang onto Rin tightly, and we fall, through a roof? I open my eyes and hold my head. "OWW..." I say. I look up and see a kid with black hair and glasses. "Uh..." Is all I can manage to say. The kid keeps staring. Then he puts his hand out. "Are you okay?" He asks. I grab his hand and he pulls me up. "Yeah I'm fine". I say. "I'm Harry Potter". Says the kid. "Uh, I'm Yukio Okumura" I say. Harry looks over at Rin and Link, they're both out cold. I feel light-headed too, that crash was so painful, it felt like a million of Rock's cannons were smashed on me. "Are your friends um, okay?" Asks Harry as he walks over to them. "They'll be okay, it was quite a fall". I say. Then another boy and girl come into the room. "Harry!" Screams the girl, "what on earth have you done?!" The boy looks at us wide-eyed. "What the bloody hell! This is insane!" The boy runs over to the window. "There's a scratch on this window!" The girl slaps her forehead. "Um". Says Harry, "Ron, Hermione, this is Yukio". The girl looks over at me. "We'll hello Yukio, I'm Hermione and the idiot over there is Ron". Ron waves to me, and I sorta-wave to him. I look over to Hermione and Harry. "My sister's boyfriend's name is Ron, so this is kind of funny". I say. I hear Rin grunt, and he pushes Link off of him. "W-Where the hell...what the hell...why the hell..." And he falls over again. Hermione backs away. "Um Harry?" She says, "how did these people get into here?" Harry turns to Hermoine. "Uh, well, you see, uh, they kind of just fell through the roof". I turn to Harry and Hermione. "Yes, we were being chased and fell off a cliff". Hermione looks at me wide-eyed. "Who were you being chased by?!" Harry looks at me wide-eyed. "Was it Voldemort?!" I give them a strange look. "Who's Voldemort?" Ron turns to us. "Hey guys! I learned a new spell!" He pulls out a wand and says an extremely strange jumble of words, and bam, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all turn into little cats. Ron looks up at us. "I'm a fuzzy little cat!" He yells while examining his paws. Hermione runs around and bumps to a wall. "Aahh!" She screams, "Ron! Change us back! Change us back!" Harry examines his small glasses in a reflection on a window. "This actually looks kind of cute..." We all stare at him. "Um, okay then?" I say, "look you guys, I really gotta get going, my sister needs help and..." Rin grabs Ron by the neck. "Who are you people and why did you take us here?!" He yells. Hermione looks over at Rin. "AAHH RON!" She screams. I grab Rin and jerk him away. "What on earth are you doing Nii- San?!" I scream, "did it ever cross your mind that they might be good?!" Rin looks at me. "Oh..." He says. Hermione runs over to Rin and slaps him, and Rin pulls put his sword. "NO NII-SAN NO!" I scream and pull his sword away from him. "Let me at her!" He yells, "freakin' demons!" Ron throws a lamp at Rin's head and he's out cold again. "Ron!" I yell, "you didn't have to go that far!" Ron shrugs. "I just like throwing things". He says. I give Ron a strange look. "How can a small little cat throw a lamp that's ten times bigger than itself?" I think. "It's very strange...." Then a man with a massive beard comes in the room. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" He yells. I give the man a strange look. "Uh, what?" I ask. "My name is Dumbledoor!" The man says cheerfully. "I saw how you fell into the roof and thought, what a good fellow! I think I will help him!" I back away, these people are crazy, maybe we landed in a nuthouse...I hope not. "Oh no need to be scared!" Says the man, "I just want to help you is all!" I back away more. "No no no! It's okay!" Says the man as he lifts a wand, "it's just fine...." Category:Chapters